


You Are the Winter to My Summer

by growligan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Character Death, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: When Sarek of Vulcan steps onto the Enterprise, sparks fly between him and the ship's Captain.Set during Journey to Babel.





	1. Chapter 1

James Tiberius Kirk had never had any particularly strong feelings about Vulcans, at least not in the sexual department. He loved his first officer, sure, but that was in a completely platonic way that didn’t invovle sexual thoughts in the slighest and besides Spock was a few years older than him and Captain Kirk found that intimidating. He liked feeling like he had the upper hand so he generally avoided dating older men. Especially if they were Vulcans.

At least that was how things had always been up until this very moment. Kirk swallowed nervously but discreetly as he watched the sexy Vulcan ambassador exit the shuttle. Even from this far away you could clearly see the outline of a penis against the older man’s leg and Kirk tried his darndest not to let his eyes rest upon the not so hidden appendage for too long, but it was hard (just like Ambassador Sarek’s dick seemed to be if his eyes did not deceive him).

The century old man and his decades younger wife approached them and Kirk thought it semed like the action in the man’s pants had calmed down a little though he could still detect the hints of a bulge in them. Maybe it had just been an anxiety boner, something Kirk certainly could relate to though his own dick was thankfully staying flaccid at the moment. He didn’t want to give off the wrong impression at this very important meeting with such a vital old man.

Kirk gave the Ambassador a stern look as they faced each other. It was important to show right away that he wouldn’t let himself be bossed around. This was his ship and he was the alpha here even if the sexy old man might be both older and more important.

He held out his hand because he knew that it was improper to shake hands with a Vulcan and would make the ambassador uncomfortable. This way he could both show off his own dominance and test just how far the older gentleman was willing to go to up him. Sarek hesitated a minute but then he took Kirk’s hand and shaked it quickly yet firmly.

‘Don’t think about his boner’ Kirk thought as he stared the Ambassador in the eyes. They suddenly shifted downwards and a slight green tint appeared on the pointy eared fellow’s cheeks. Kirk suddenly remembered that Vulcans were touch telepaths and he had probably heard what he had just been thinking. Whoops!!!

“It’s a pleasure meeting you ambasadaor” said Kirk sternly but with a welcoming smile.

“Likewise young man” replied the ambassador and gestured toward the frail old woman to step forward. “Allow me to present she who is my wife.”

“Hello wife” said Kirk.

“My name is Amanda” said Amanda.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Amanda. Welcome to my ship.” said Kirk in a welcoming toon.

“Thank you young man” said Amanda.

“This is Spock” said Jim and gestured at his first officer to step forward. Spock stood frozen and looked uncomfortable.

“Yes we know who he is” said Amanda and fished up a package from inside her backpack. She handed it to the Vulcan officer who reluctantly accepted it.

“I made you your favorite cookies” said the old lady.

“Thank you mom” said Spock but he looked more embarrassed than grateful. Kirk almost reeled in shock. This couple of old people were Spock’s parents!!!??

“So you are Spock’s parents?” the Captain asked to confirm his suspicions.

“I’m afraid so” sighed Sarek and the old man exchanged a hateful look with his younger son. “I see you’re still not Captain” he spat.

“I’m happy being a First Officer” said Spock flatly.

“When will you advance in your career?” demanded the fatherly figure while not breaking eye contact with his offspring.

“When Starfleet deems it necessary” replied Spock calmly but Kirk thought he could detect just the slightest tinge of aggression beneath the calmly spoked words. He nodded to himself as he listened to the exchange going on in front of him.

“And you’re still single and unmarried” stated the abassador.

“What of it?” questioned Spock.

“At your age.” said Sarek and shook his head.

“I have plenty of years left for that to happen” said Spock.

“And you haven’t made me a grandfather yet either” said Sarek.

“If I made someone pregnant and weren’t married to them you’d give me shit for that too” insisted Spock.

“That’s none of your business” said Sarek logically.

“Shut the fuck up both of you” said Amanda.

“Captain would you show us the way to our quarters?” asked Sarek and let go of the hand he had been shaking so firmly yet softly. He took up a bottle of hand sanitizer from wtithin his robes and sprayed his hands before wiping them off on his robes.

“It would be my pleasure” said Kirk honestly and he gave Spock a look that said “We need to discuss what the fuck is going on here later” before leading the aging couple off to their quarters, hoping against hope that they both would have the physical strength to walk all the way there on their own.

Spock stood still in the hangar, glancing coldly after the departing group. Sarek could go fuck himself for all he cared but he thought he had deteced something between the ancient asshole and his Captain and beneath his logical exterior a dark tide rippled threateingly. Sarek better watch it or else.


	2. The fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm I haven't written in forever and you can probably tell D:

It was time for an important dinner on the Enterprise. People from all the planets had gathered there to eat and the Captain had draped himself in his finest fancy golden uniform. It was a little tight but Spock had reassured him earlier that it made his soft middle look toned and handsome so he felt confident in himself despite it all.

James Tiberius Kirk gazed out across the room with a bored look on his round face as the guests flocked around the dinner table to sample the multitude of delicacies from around the quadrant. Vulcan meatballs in koi sauce fought for room with Andorian roasted pigcucumbers and Betazoidian pringleberry mousse in tall blue glasses, carefully decorated with the signature polkadotted leaves of the jungles that sprawled across the primitive planet.

The Captain was just about to walk over to the table to pour himself a glass of Dr Pepper when the Vulcan ambassador entered to room with his wife attached to his right arm. He felt his heart flutter as he watched the elderly Vulcan walk up to the dinner table and eye the delicacies before reluctantly reaching out and taking a fistful of elderberries to put on his plate.

Kirk waltzed over.

“Hello ambassador” he greeted the honorable man. “Hello Mrs Grayson.”

“Hello Captain” said the ambassador and his wife nodded serenely. In the distance, Spock watched the conversation without interfering. He wanted to see what would happen, if the vibes he thought he had detected between his father and his captain were real or simply a trick from the human side of his brain. He thought it was the left side of his brain but wasn’t quite sure.

“I hope you find the dishes to your taste” offered the Captain as he filled his own plate up with fish fillets battered in Romulan ale and Klingon sausage pie. 

“Oh yes, it’s quite lovely” agreed Sarek as he took a glass of lemon juice and headed to a corner to eat in peace. Amanda followed with some chicken nuggets and a yogurt cup.

“Excuse me” said a pig faced man as he walked up to the Vulcan ambassador.

“Yes?” said Sarek. “I am eating.”

“Okay I don’t care. How are you gonna vote?”

Sarek didn’t answer because he was chewing on the berries and had been taught already as a child that it was impolite to speak with your mouth full.

“So you’re ignoring me now???” demanded the pig faced being.

“No” explained Sarek. “I was merely chewing my food.”

“Leave the man alone” Kirk interrupted. He had of course been following the interspecial couple and now he wasn’t late to jump to the elderly one’s defense. “Can’t you see that he wants to eat in peace?”

“Thank you captain but I am quite capable of defending myself” assured the Vulcan.

“But you shouldn’t have to” said Kirk and laid a defensive hand on Sarek’s arm. “You’re old and not in as good a shape as you could be. You shouldn’t stress yourself out over insignificant things like this.”

“Please let go of my arm” said Sarek.

“No” said Kirk.

“Please let go of my husband’s arm” said Amanda.

“Okay” said Kirk and let go.

“Thank you” said Sarek.

“No problem” said Kirk.

Spock raised an eyebrow from across the room, not allowing his facial features to betray the emotions that were bubbling beneath his calm demeanor.

Then everything went black. But not for Spock, for Sarek. It went black because the pig faced man had punched him in the eyes and Sarek had shut them out of reflex to avoid going blind. When he opened them again his fists were clenched and his plate was on the floor. He would not let this insult pass he thought as he grabbed the revolting creature by the lapel of his shirt and shook him.

“Sarek no” said Amanda sternly.

Sarek stabbed the man with his fork then he let him go. He was breathing angrily. Spock raised another eyebrow from where he stood, not even close to interfering with his father. He knew that Sarek was most capable of defending himself and also he did not really care if he couldn’t. He had never liked the man.

“Let’s get you to sickbay” said Kirk and laid a protective arm around the ambassador and led him off. Amanda followed.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are fine” said doctor Bones and put the stetoscope back into his pocket. He had been giving Sarek a quick look over after the Captain had dragged him into the sickbay, seemingly on the verge of hysterics. As far as he could tell, all that had happened was that the ambassador had been punched in the face, and he didn’t really see how that was anything to worry about as Vulcans were a sturdy people. But he supposed it was like his captain to look out for the less fortunate ones and Sarek was less fortunate since he was old.

“I know” said Sarek and got up from the hospital bed on whch he had been sitting. “Can I go now?”

“Sure” said Bones and the trio exited the sickbay.

“Captain, I thank you for your worry for my well being, but I do believe that I would like to be left alone with my wife for a few moments” explained the elderly one as they were walking down the corridor.

If Kirk felt hurt (he did) he didn’t show it. He merely smiled and dodded and took off to re-enter the party and engage in the festivities. Once his voluptuous butt had escaped around a corner, the Vulcan turned to his wife and let out a sigh he had been holding these last twenty minutes or so.

“My wife” he started complaining “I feel like the Captain has some sort of agenda towards me.”

“What makes you say that?” asked Amanda. She wished she was back at the party with her chicken nuggets, for she had eaten very little before they took off from Vulcan and was starting to develop a hunger.

“I feel like he keeps following me around to a suspicious degree” whined the stern man in an emotionless voice as he allowed himself to express his doubts to the only person he dared to show more than his stiff and cold exterior to. “I didn’t need to go to sickbar and we both know it.”

“It is his duty as the captaine to look after his passengers” explained Amanda gently.

“I just hope Spook hasn’t set him up to something” moaned Sarek weakly.

“His name is Spock” corrected Amanda.

“Whatever” said Sarek.

~

“Captain” said Spock the Captain had entered the party room again and made a beeline towards the desserts table but his first mate cut in front of him and blocked his way to the luscious mounds of food.

“Yes mister Spock” said James.

“I trust my father is alright?” inquired the blue clad officer.

“Other than old age, he is as healthy as a nutcracker” calmed the Captain.

“As I suspected” agreed Spock. “Captain I must ask that you avoid getting too friendly with my father.” This was difficult for him but now that he had started talking Spock felt that he had to continue. “I have noticed that you two seem to have become abnormally clsoe abnormally fast and I feel a twinge of worry when I think about it. And you know me, I don’t express my emotional state often or easily.

That much was true and Jim Kirk nodded sagely as he listened to his first officer’s advice.

“What would you have me do mister Spock?” inquired Kirk.

“Remember that my father is a married man” said Spock.

“Mister Spock!!!!” exclaimed Kirk. “I would never…!!!!!”

“No but he might” whispered Spock darkly and walked away. James went up to the table and loaded a plate with some pie and mcflurry and then the day passed without much excitement for which he was glad. Although he missed Sarek who was nowhere to be seen.

When night came Kirk sat in his captain chair and looked out the window at the stars they flew by. He sighed wistfully when there was a chirp and he said “enter” and then Sarek walked onto the bridge and sat down next to Jim.

“I couldn’t sleep” said the old man “so I thought I’d visit you on the bridge.”

Kirk felt flattered.


	4. I want you

The himbo captain smiled insecurely at the elderly Vulcan ambassador. It was just them on the bridge everyone else was sleeping but Kirk was skilled enough that he could steer the Enterprise all on his own over the night. Besides they were in safe terrirotry and he didn’t think he would have to worry about a surprise attack from the Klingons or Romulans.

“Your presence on the bridge honors me, Ambassador” said Kirk. “But where is your darling wife?”

“She who is my wife is slumbering in our quarters” spoke the ancient one.

“Ah” said Kirk. “I can see how that would get boring for an energetic old man such as yourself.”

“Yes” said Sarek.

“So you thought you’d come to join me. I’m flattered.” Another smile danced across the captain’s soft features as he directed his eyes to the Vulcan’s face, and he thought he saw just the barest hint of a smile form on the man’s face to meet his own. His stomach lining fluttered.

“You seem to have been doing quite the fine job with this ship” complimented Sarek.

“Oh” said Kirk and waved his hand in a nonchalant gesture to show that he wasn’t by any means prideful or narcissistic. That wouldn’t look good not in front of a man of such importance and stature as Sarek of Vulcan. “I can hardly take all the glory for myself, my crew is a good one and they make sure that things run smoothly on the ship. Besides” he added sexily “if they don’t do as I say I have them thrown in the bridge and courtmartialed.”

“Hm” nodded Sarek. “I can see that you rule with an iron grip.

“Oh not at all” said James who now worried that he had gone too far. “I am just a believer in loving fiercely and violently.”

Stars flickered by outside the thin window that protected the two fleshy beings from the vast and open expanse of empty space that spun by outside their window, fethered by neither gravity nor the laws of man. The two men on the bridge sat there in quiet companionship with each other then Sarek laid his right hand on James’ thick thigh and squeezed.

“I want you” a voice in the captain’s mind seemed to say but he quietly shook it away as wishful thinking.

“I want you” it repeated again and despite the blush that crept across his cheeks he ignored it he did not want Sarek tot hink him weak.

“Goddamit Captain” spoke the Vulcan suddenly. “Do I have to say it out loud for you to understand? I want you.”

Spock stood in a corner by the turbolift and watched the exhange taking place on the bridge. He knew that his father had been untrustworthy this whole time and now he finally had the proof. What would mother say? It was time to find out so Spock walked off to Amanda and knocked on the door “enter” said Amanda and Spock entered “hello said spock”.

“Hello my son” spoke Amanda who wasn’t sleeping at all. It would seem that father had lied yet again!

“Mother, father is hitting on Captain Kirk on the bridge” tattled Spock in a hushed, secretive voice.

“Oh, I’m perfectly aware” smiled Amanda and dropped the hairbrush from her hair onto the desk. “He has my permission don’t worry. I got tireed seeing them pine for each other so I told him to put in a move already.”

Then she turned around from the mirror (she had been brushing her hair in front of it) to look at her son.

“Is something bothering you dear?”

“No” lied Spock but now he knew he could not trust his mother either. He went back to his quarters and cried.

Sarek was rubbing horny circles on the Captain’s leg on the bridge while Spock cried himself to sleep in his quarter.

“Gulp” said Kirk nervously.

“Have you ever been with a man before?” the diplomat asked.

“Not one of such importance as yourself” Kirk admitted.

“Good” said Sarek who got up and walked over to the replicator.

“Lube, 20 degrees” he ordered and a glass of lube popped up in an instance. Sarek took it and carefully cared it over to the bridge. He sat down next to the Captain again and gently dipped his fingers in the thick liquid.

“I want you to take off your pants and boxer briefs and bend over the chair” ordered Sarek. “You dirty slut.”

Kirk’s stomach danced a nervous tango as he did as the Vulcan had ordered and quickly and smoothly strippe dout of his black pants and his blue boxer briefs and bent over the chair on which he had spent so many hours.

“Hmmm” said Sarek in an appreciative tone and smacked the blonde’s round butt cheeks. They jiggled. Kirk giggled.

Sarek reached out and spread the Captain’s cheeks gently with his skillful fingers to gain access to the inner sanctum. He poked a digit into the wrinkled hole and wiggled it around to widen it to give himself access to the treasure which he so desired. When his sharp nails rubbed against the Starfleet officer’s prostate, a hoarse whine escaped the Captain’s throat.

Spock’s eyes flew open at that very moment. He didn’t know why or how but he knew something bad was happening and he had a creeping feeling of what it could be. Coldness filled him but emotionally and literally as he pulled the duvet higher up and closed his eyes to try to shut out the world.

On the bridge, his dad was fingering his secret crush’s rectum with all the skill of an old man who has fucked plenty in his life, and Kirk was positively extactic at the attention his up until now forgotten orifice was getting. This was the first time Kirk had taken the role of a bottom. He’d always been a dominant man but it felt right offering himself up to this controllingly handsome man and it was with both joy and trust he gave himself and his anal virginity over to the pointy eared gentleman.

Sarek removed his fingers from the leaking hole and Kirk whined in embarrassed protest, but then he heard the sound of fabric moving and suddenly he felt somethick thicker and bigger prod at his entrance and he braced himself for the intrusion that he knew was about to happen.

And so it did. The head of Sarek’s wrinkly cock forced its way into the expecting hole and filled it up nice and easy. It was loose and ready for him like he had expected after the careful administrations he had put it through with his fingers and now it embraced his penis like a long lost lover. He panted in arousal and started moving in and out in and out.

Kirk thought it felt good even if his back and knees were starting to ache a little from standing bent over for so long and the head of his own dick was starting to get rubbed raw as it was rubbing against the harsh leather of his once so innocent chair. It was now like the unwitting third member of their lovemaking Kirk thought as he slathered his precum all over it without meaning to. He felt a little bit of shame but it was okay because no one else was going to sit on it anyway.

The older man pounded his virgin hole with a determination he had up until now only visited in his own redshirt officers when they were fighting for their life on whatever away mission they were currently one and he found himself impressed. Had Sarek been just a little bit bigger he was almost sure he would have punctured his insides with his heavy rod.

The thought of the old man’s spear poking holes in his own guts made his balls tighten dangerously and he knew right then and there that he was both a bigger pervert than he had ever expected and that he would arrive soon.

“Come for me babe” said Sarek as if he had read the forbidden thoughts – and maybe he had for what were Vulcans if not touch telepaths? And being inside someone else’s butt hole must certainly count as touching of a most intense degree.

“Yes mister Sarek” whined Kirk and felt the semen travel all the way from his balls and through his length until it exited the little hole on the top with a big splat. It painted the chair a dirty white and the Captain felt both proud and ashamed as he gazed down on his work but he wasn’t given much time to contemplate it before he felt Sarek’s own dick began to pulsate in his tight cone and soon hot spurts of something wet and sticky were floating around his insides.

Sarek pulled out and a gush of man juice followed. He wiped his dick off on the back of Jim’s shirt before pulling his pants and undies back up and putting himself back inside it.

“Goodnight Captain” said the Vulcan and exited the bridge as if nothing had just happened between them. Kirk felt lost and confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Kifk’s confusion had not abated the next day and he wonderd what would happened when he would inevitably run into the handsome Vulcan today. Would the dominant man acknowledge the sins that had transpired between them last night? Would he act like nothing had happened between them? Was Kirk, in fact, going insane or maybe crazy and as such had imagined it all?

He might have believed that explanation if not for the dull ache in his nether regions that had been with him since he awoke this morning. And he knew it wasn’t just another bout of constipation, for it hurt when he sat, and indeed when he had walked onto the bridge and over to his chair with a deep blush dancing on his soft cheeks, he had seen the proof of what had taken place upon it last night. If you didn’t know what to look for you might not notice the stains but Kirk did and he saw them. He hoped no one else did.

“Captain” it was Sponk he had sat down next to the Captain in a chair. He looked like he hadn’t gotten a lot of sleep either.

“Morning mister Spock” said the Captain.

“Morning” replied mister Spock and then silence ruled the energies that surrounded them for an uncomfortably long moment before words once again appeared in the Vulcan’s mouth and he spoke. “What did you do last night?”

Kirk cleared his throat in shock yet also to buy himself some precious time.

“Oh not much. You know. Same old same old.”

“Ah” said Spock painfully aware that his once so trusted friend was now lying to him. It seemed lke the number of people he could trust was growing increasingly thin and at that moment he was glad that he had chosen to embrace his Vulcan side when growing up as opposed to his human one. He imagined it would be harder to deal with this sudden betrayal if he was more in touch with his emotions but thankfully he had grown quite skilled over the years at shutting them away and turning them off. Still now there was something painful gnawing at the inside of his chest, a searing pain twisting his nipples as he forced his face to remain neutral to not give away to his former bestie that he saw right true him.

“What about you, mister Spock?” asked Jim. “You don’t look like you got a lot of sleep last night.”

“I stayed up late to read” lied Spock and felt the emotional distance between them grow exponentally as he too allowed himself to lie to his friend. What they had built up these last years was crumbling down around them and there was nothing either of them could do to stop it. All because of Sarek. That damn old fool.

Right then as if the nasty old man had heard Spock’s angry thoughts he came onto the bridge. He wore a handsome silken robe in shades of burgundy and purple and he sported a heavy necklace that somewhat brought the thoughts back to the rappers and hip hopers of Earth’s late 20th and early 21st centuries. Spock shuddered.

Jim’s heart seemed to miss a beat when he saw who had entered the bridge and his dick hardened along with the reddening of his ears. Still he forced himself to stay calm and not let his face betray what he was now feeling he crossed his legs to hide the stiff monster that was trying to peek out from between them.

“Ahoy” muttered Sarek who had gone off to look out a window. Then Kirk saw that he glanced at him so he got up.

“Ahoy” he replied solemnly.

Sarek discreetly laid a hand on Kirk’s own and then winced.

“I must apologize, Captain. I realize now that my onslaught on your posterior has caused you a bit more pain than I first intended. I so dearly hope you can forgive me.”

Kirk smiled and said “There is nothing to forgive Sarke”.

“Thank you” said the fancily clad Vulcan and his “gangsta” necklace jingled around his neck as he turned to face the Captain with a thin smile displayed on his dry and cracked lips. He reached into the robes and pulled out a lip balm that he smeared on his lips.

“Your skin gets dry when you get older” he explained.

“It doesn’t seem to have affected your dick any” Kirk whispered seductively and glanced downward. He couldn’t even see the contours of it but he knew what juicy goodness the heavy robes were hiding and he wanted another taste of the older man’s golden treasures.

“Not now” hissed Sarek and looked around as if he thought someone might be listening in on them. They were on the bridge after all. “But” he whispered conspiratorally and leaned in closer to the Captain to look less suspicious. He thought he saw Chekov glance at them and it made him uncomfortable. “Come to my quarters tonight at seven and we’ll see if I can’t make you squirm, you wilted, dirty, flower.”

Kirk’s breath seemed to hitch in his throat at the sugar daddy’s attempt at speaking dirty. Hot fucking damn he thought.

“I’ll be there” he promised.

He kept his promise because once 7 PM rolled around Kirk stood outside the ambassador’s room. He was wearing off duty clothes so he wore a pair of jeans and a white shirt and a nice homemade jeans west. It was clothes he had worn back home in Iowa on Earth and he felt that it would be nice to show Sarek how he tended to look in his second natural habitat.

Sarek opened the door and bid his young lover to step inside which he did.

“Amanda has gone to visit Spock” reassured the Vulcan. “We have the place all to ourselves tonight.”

Kirk saw the lube sitting on the nightstand. He knew he was in for yet another sexy ride on an old man’s dick.


End file.
